(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary valve assembly, and particularly to a rotary valve assembly having a rotor to control oil flowing to a prescribed valve thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic valves, which are activated by electric power, are often used in conventional hydraulic valve systems for switching oil supply path. In the event that the electromagnetic valves are out of work or that electric power aborts, the hydraulic valve systems can not switch oil supply path properly.
As shown in FIG. 11, an operation table 10 includes manifold tables 101, which respectively have hydraulic valve systems to adjust location and direction thereof, thereby supporting a patient thereon at an appropriate position complying with need. For an operation process, it is significant to control the manifold tables 101 freely and exactly during the whole process. Electromagnetic valves are unreliable to control the operation table 10 during the whole process.